


Sentiment is just as Hard

by sunflowergalaxies



Series: Some Lives You Live, and Some You Leave Behind [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five's kind of a dick, Fiveya Week, WOOO, and totally into someone who could kick his ass, i forgot to tag this the first time so yay late tags, kind of, now with smut, they're both assassins, they're both like mid to late twenties in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergalaxies/pseuds/sunflowergalaxies
Summary: Five hated working with other assassins, until Vanya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - **First Kiss**/Last Kiss
> 
> So I've been all over with these last prompts. I'm still working on the others but I managed to finish this one so :) yay? To be honest the main reason this was delayed was because I suck at endings and I couldn't find a good vine to quote for my end note so now we get B99 references.

_Everyone has a partner, his Handler had said, it’s just taken me awhile to find the perfect one for you._

Five growls, irritated. The Handler has known him for seven years, and _this_ is who she thinks is the perfect partner for him? Vanya is small, mousy, and seems to lack any personality at all. No matter how many doors he slams or how sharp he is with his words, she just stares at him with those wide brown eyes, her face entirely expressionless. 

She’s polite, in the way you’re distantly polite to a barista when ordering your coffee, but that’s hardly important to Five. If he has to be saddled with a partner, they need to be as cunning and vicious as he is. Five needs a partner on his level, and Vanya’s not. He’s not certain she’s on any level at all. He’s seen nothing of her so far, besides her blandly pleasant attitude as they checked into their hotel. 

He can see how she could be a good killer, her presence entirely inoffensive and forgettable, but he just can’t imagine this woman sitting on the bed across from his killing anyone. His Handler clearly doesn’t know him as well as she keeps boasting. He thinks Vanya belongs in management, handling cases and doing office work, not in the field. 

“We should sleep,” His words are a command colored as a suggestion, “Tomorrow we’ll start at the diner he frequents.” 

“Okay.” Vanya says. 

Their target is Willian Fitzgerald, some small time banker in Los Angeles, 1955. Five doesn’t mind these near-past missions, since a good suit is all he needs to wear no matter what year he’s in. Vanya is a different story. She looks a little out of place (he’s accustomed to seeing everyone in suits) with her voluminous, period appropriate dress and matching hat. Maybe she’s smarter than he originally assumed. A woman in a suit would draw attention in this time period; if nothing else, Vanya seemed good at not drawing attention. 

They make their way down to the local diner where Fitzgerald takes his afternoon break at three, slipping into a booth in the far corner. Five orders a black coffee, Vanya a cream soda. It’s decidedly uncomfortable, but the whole mission has been so far. Vanya’s only spoken to him to clarify details about their mark. She seems to be trying to change that today. 

“Five is an interesting name,” She starts. 

“Stop.” He glares at her, “I’d rather sit in silence.” 

Her mouth snaps shut and her eyes narrow in anger. Distantly, Five realizes that this is the first time she’s shown genuine emotion since he met her last week in the Handler’s office. Vanya stands stiffly, silent as she leaves the booth and walks towards the bathroom, accidentally bumping into none other than Fitzgerald on her way there. She apologizes profusely and continues on. Five watches her, vaguely irritated at her clumsiness. He must have pissed the Handler off, he decides, and is being punished. 

He can’t think of a particular reason why, but he’s aware he’s prickly at the best of times and prefers to do things his own way, and he can see how that might piss off the people above him. Taking a sip of his coffee, Five thinks of how exactly he’s going to yell at the Handler when they get back. This little game of hers has gone on long enough already. 

Glancing over, he catches Vanya coming back from the bathroom, stopping to pick something up from the ground. She examines it for a brief moment before running over to Fitzgerald and handing it back to him. She makes eye contact with Five, and there’s something different about her gaze, something intense he can’t quite describe, but it makes a shiver run down his spine.

“I think we’re done here,” She says, when she sits back down in front of him. 

“We’re done when I say we’re done.” He replies harshly. He takes his time drinking his coffee, waiting until long after Fitzgerald exits the building to pay and leave. Vanya says nothing, just walks alongside him back to the hotel. He’s already planning, thinking of fifteen different ways he could approach this. 

He’s narrowed it down to a few by the time night rolls around, and he’s debating on whether or not this needs to look like a complete accident or just a mugging gone wrong when Vanya exits the bathroom in a sheath dress, her hair pulled into an elaborate updo, and tucks a gun into her tiny handbag. 

“What are you doing?” Five questions, as she slips on a pair of heels. 

“I’m going to kill Fitzgerald.” She says plainly, heading for the door. 

He strides forward and presses the door closed with his hand, towering over Vanya. “What do you mean you’re going to kill Fitzgerald.”

“He’s into some shady stuff.” Vanya pulls a business card out, holding it between her slender fingers. 

He snatches the card from her, examining it closely. It’s for a secret club of some sort, hidden inside of what is most likely a strip club. “Where did you get this?”

“From his wallet.” 

“Is that what you gave back to him? You had his wallet and you just gave it back immediately? Why didn’t you tell me?” He hisses, furious.

Her voice is hard, her eyes narrowing in displeasure as she replies, “I took the wallet from his pocket when I slipped a tracker on him. I had it the entire time I was in the bathroom, and that was the only thing of value in it. And you didn’t seem interested in what I had to say.” 

Five looks at Vanya, really looks at her, and realizes he’s misjudged her terribly. She isn’t mousy or lacking in personality; _it’s an act_. One he fell for easily, never even questioning her demeanor. His ego had told him her presence was about him, a punishment, but she’s not. She’s _dangerous_, just as much as he is, and absolutely intriguing. He was just too blind to see it before. There’s something dark in her that he finds mirrored in himself, and he thinks he understands now why the Handler chose her as his partner. 

He gapes at her for a moment, arm relaxing enough in surprise that she can open the hotel door. She slips out and then looks at him from the hallway. 

“Are you coming?” 

He wants to kiss her. 

It hits him after they’ve killed Fitzgerald and all his buddies in the backroom of the club. ‘Shady stuff’ was an understatement. Fitzgerald had been involved in a whole trafficking ring, disgusting as it was, and it was easy to make it look like a deal gone wrong.

Vanya is standing over the last of the men, breathing heavily, when he realizes how attractive she is. Five watches as she snaps the man’s neck, letting him fall to the floor. Her smile is predatory, her eyes dark and shining and _alive_; he wants to stalk over to her, lick the blood off her lips and taste her. Her tongue swipes over her bottom lip, stained red, and he turns away before he does something stupid like apologize for his actions earlier or kiss her like he suddenly, desperately wants to. 

They head back to the hotel in silence. He’s practically thrumming with nervous energy, leftover adrenaline and anticipation bubbling together inside of him. Beside him, Vanya is walking with a slight spring in her step, her mouth curled into a wide grin. There’s a quality about it, some feral undercurrent, that makes something inside him snap. He grabs her arm and pulls her into an alley, pressing her up against the brick wall and kissing her roughly. 

Vanya seems to have been waiting for him, though, already kissing him back just as harsh. Her teeth dig into his lip, before she soothes over it with her tongue. There’s a metallic tang of blood from where her lip is split, freely bleeding again from the intensity of the kiss, but he finds he doesn’t care as her tongue slides along his. 

Trembling hands grip the lapels of his suit, clinging onto him tightly. He pulls back just enough to observe the flush of her face, the part of her kiss-swollen lips, the drying blood spattered on her cheek and neck, the ardent gaze in those wide eyes. 

“Change your mind about me?” She breathes, raising a brow at him. Smug is a good look on her, he thinks. 

“I _may_ have misjudged you,” he says, as close as he’ll get to admitting he was wrong. 

Given the wide grin on her face, he’s guessing she already knows. “They always do.” 

He kisses her again, because he can and because he wants to, and presses her further to the wall. He could get used to a partner, if it’s her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five: I've only had Vanya for a day and a half, but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I was really struggling with how to continue this, and then I got drunk and wrote a bunch of smut and it was the most inspiration I've had all month so yay! I might probably add more to this with actual like, adventures and shit.

Five grunts as his back hits her apartment door, gripping her hips tightly. “Nice place you’ve got.” 

“Thanks,” Vanya replies, sucking a bruise into the skin below his collarbone while she unbuttons his shirt, “I don’t come here often. Bad memories, you know?”

Five surreptitiously eyes the bloodstained wood of her living room floor, digging his hand into her hair and pulling her back so he can look at her face. Vanya looks _good_ like this, flushed and wild, her eyes sparkling with ardent desire. Her mouth pulls up into a soft smile, and she leans up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Bedroom?” She asks, tipping her head towards the hallway.

Five drops his grip to her thighs, picking her up so he can carry her. Vanya isn’t expecting it though, and doesn’t have time to adjust her balance forward. The sudden shift of weight causes them both to tumble to the ground. Five twists around so he’s cushioning her fall, hitting the floor with a pained groan, his arms wrapped protectively around Vanya. 

“That went better in my head,” He grumbles, stroking his hands up Vanya’s sides, “Are you okay?” 

She shifts in his lap so she can straddle him, and says, “I’m fine. You’re the one who hit the ground.” 

She leans down close to his face, looking into his eyes. 

“What?”

“You don’t look concussed. Good.” Nodding to herself, she kisses him. 

He licks into her mouth languidly, savoring the feeling of her lips against his. She tastes like the coffee she drinks, too sugary and sweet for his taste normally. But on her tongue, he finds that he can’t get enough. Vanya sighs against his mouth, and he drinks up the sound greedily as he reaches up to unbutton her shirt, eager to reveal the bare skin beneath. 

It’s only been a week since the first time in the hotel, after their first assignment together, but he can’t get her out of his mind. The subtle scent of her hair, the way she moved on his lap, skin shining and breasts bouncing as she fucked him. He’d barely been able to contain himself on their next assignment, too impatient to get his hands on her again. Now they’re finally done, and they have a whole day to themselves before their next mission.

Delicate hands explore the muscles of his chest, nails dragging down his skin lightly. Vanya leans back, the flush on her cheeks spilling down to her chest. He can’t take his eyes off of her, the way her chest moves as she breathes. He drags his eyes up to her face, slowly, and shivers at the hunger in her eyes. Fuck, he wants her under him. Wants to watch her head tip back in pleasure, dark hair spilling across the old bloodstain on her floor. Wants to taste her, tease her until she's begging for him. 

She’s distracted, eyes trailing down to his chest, and he uses that to his advantage, flipping her over on her back and settling himself between her splayed legs. Her pink lips part into a little ‘o’, but her eyes betray her, pleased and lustful all in one. 

“You look good like this,” He murmurs, pressing a soft line of kisses down her throat, pausing to nip at the skin there. Vanya sighs beneath him, her head tipping back, urging him to continue. 

“_Ah_\- Five!” She cries, when he scrapes his teeth over her collarbone roughly. 

He likes the way she says his name, breathless and pleading; he would do anything she asked if she used that tone. 

Continuing down to her chest, he tugs at her bra until she arches her back and allows him to take it off, immediately sucking a nipple into his mouth the moment it’s free. Vanya writhes beneath him, hips thrusting against his sloppily. He inhales shakily as she rubs against his erection, sighing when she does it again on purpose. Her hands tangle in his hair and pull pleasantly, sending a shiver of arousal down his spine.

Vanya watches him as he sits back, and he feels her eyes on him while he yanks down her pants and panties all at once, letting them hang off one of her ankles. He grips her thighs, staring at her cunt for a second, glistening with her arousal, before he dips his head, biting and kissing his way up the insides of her thighs. 

“No teasing,” She chokes out, trying to direct his head higher. He doesn’t let her, continuing to kiss and nip everywhere except where she wants him. She huffs, frustrated, and wriggles her hips, before finally biting out a “_please_, Five.” 

The moment the words leave her lips, he’s licking a broad strip up her slit, circling her clit with his tongue. She tastes delicious, fragrant and sweet and tangy; the noises that fall from her mouth are just as divine. She curls in on herself as he eats her out, alternating between sucking on her clit and dipping his tongue lower, pressing inside of her. He can’t get enough of her taste, the obscenely slick sounds as thrusts his fingers inside of her, in sync with his tongue’s strokes on her clit. Her thighs clench around his head, muffling the sounds slightly, but he can still hear every gasp and moan, feel the way she tightens around him when he hits a good rhythm or angle. 

He can feel when she starts getting close; her hips start to jerk against his face, her hands tighten in his hair, pulling hard, and she’s breathing heavily, squirming beneath him. His hips involuntarily grind against the floor, his need for her reaching a fever pitch. He wants to make her come, desperately. 

He keeps up his rhythm even as his wrist starts to ache a little. It’s worth it though, for the way she moves as she reaches her peak. She arches into his mouth as she comes, a loud moan spilling from her lips, her cunt fluttering around his fingers. He doesn’t stop his movements until Vanya forcibly tugs his head away from her. He looks up, aware that his mouth and chin is shining and slick with her wetness, and grins ferally.

She urges him up so she can kiss him, sucking on his tongue while her hands drop to his belt, undoing it and shoving his slacks down enough to free his cock. She wraps a leg around his hip, pushing him towards her until his cock is sliding wetly along her cunt. 

“Good?” He gasps out, trying to keep himself together instead of just mindlessly thrusting into her.

She nods wordlessly, rolling her hips against his. 

The snarky comment he’s about to make dies on his tongue as he pushes inside her, feeling the way she tightens around him exquisitely. Vanya’s smile is smug as she looks at him, pleased to have shut him up. His first thrust wipes that grin off her face, cock brushing against her g-spot. Her brows furrow and she moans sweetly, arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his back. 

He rocks into her, not bothering to bite back his own moan when she rises up to meet him, falling into easy rhythm. The way she moves beneath him, chest heaving and taut muscles quivering, frays at the edges of his rapidly dwindling self control. The soft cry she makes when he reaches down to rub her clit breaks him. His hips speed up of their own accord, fucking her so hard he swears they’re slipping across the floor a little. 

Vanya suddenly cries out, tightening around him as she comes again, and any awareness he had outside of her is gone. He grunts, fucking her through her orgasm, trying his best to keep it together long enough for it to be good for her. 

He eases off her clit, reaching up to run his fingers across her lower lip. She sucks them into her mouth and relaxes slightly under him, trailing a hand down his chest and pinching at his nipple. Something about it, the pleasure-pain, the way she's sucking her wetness off his fingers, combined with how she’s still wrapped tight around him, pushes him over the edge. He comes with a muffled moan, pleasure tearing through him, hips jerking helplessly into hers. 

When he comes back to himself, able to see straight again, he's resting on top of Vanya while she runs her fingers through his hair. He rolls off of her so he's not crushing her and immediately pulls her against his side. She winces when his hand grazes over her back, a small pained noise escaping her. He freezes and leans over to look at her shoulder blades, where the skin has been rubbed raw. Frowning to himself, he traces his fingers gently over her skin, an apology. Vanya sighs, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Maybe we can fuck on my bed next time?” She raises a brow, lips curling into that soft smirk he enjoys so much. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” He murmurs in her ear, “There are much more interesting places we can fuck.”

“Well you can be on your back next time, then.” She kisses him, “Shower with me?” 

“You won’t be getting any cleaner if I do.” 

“Who said anything about getting clean?” Vanya smiles. 

~

They’re ten minutes late the next morning, completely frazzled when they get to HQ. Five looks over at Vanya and wants to laugh. Her jacket is open, and in their haste to redress themselves she had skipped a button on her shirt. He has a feeling he’s not much better. Parts of his hair are sticking up from where her hand had ruffled it earlier while he buried his face between her thighs, and he can still feel the phantom touch of her mouth on him from when she had returned the favor. 

He takes a moment to brush his hair back and tug her jacket closed before they enter the building. He’s too caught up in Vanya’s sweet smile of gratitude and her soft ‘thank you’ to see that several of their colleagues notice his actions. 

They hurry to the Handler’s office, where she’s waiting patiently. When she turns to greet them, she has a large, knowing grin on her face. Her eyes rake over the both of them for a second before she speaks. 

“Vanya, Number Five. So nice to see you again.” She holds out a file, “Your next assignment.”

Five takes the file and flips it open, eyes scanning the page. The Handler’s hand tugging on the collar of his shirt pulls his attention from the paper.

“You should fix your collar.” She switches her gaze to Vanya, amused, “Both of you.”

She pats Five on the cheek, and he takes a quick peek over at Vanya. There’s some very clearly mouth shaped bruises on her neck he hadn’t noticed before. Fuck. Something about it makes him feel shivery inside, equal parts embarrassed and possessive. He can’t look away as he thinks about the fact that he’s marked her and people have _seen_ it. Vanya notices his gaze and blushes heavily, looking at the floor. 

“Have fun, you two.” The Handler singsongs, guiding them out of her office. 

“So, what it is?” Vanya is still blushing, but she’s in work-mode now, her eyes focused as she takes the folder from him.

It’s surprisingly sparse, even for the Commission, with just a date and city for them to travel to. Five knows something is unusual, simply because the mission isn’t even to kill anyone; the instructions only say to meet an Edith Holden. The tiny frown on Vanya’s lips as she reads is adorable. “Edith Holden? And we aren’t even going to kill her?”

“It’s strange,” He says. 

“Yeah,” Vanya sighs, “It is. Well, we should go see what Holden wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really feel great about this ending but I can't think of a better way to end it so. There will probably be more chapters with actual plot so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter out! :D I kinda beat my writers block by finishing a reallllllly difficult chapter to finish for my other fic, and then I managed to get this one together pretty quickly. Enjoy~~~

The hotel room that’s been reserved for them isn’t great, but Five expects it at this point. The quality of lodging has been going downhill for years. Not that he particularly cares, but he notices. By the time they arrive, they only have about fifteen minutes before they’re supposed to meet Edith; they might have gotten a little distracted before they left HQ.

“I don’t get how you can use those so easily.” Five comments, watching Vanya’s fingers sail over the keys of her laptop.

“What, a laptop?” She gives him a look, “What decade are you from?”

He knows it’s a joke, but answers regardless, “The Handler recruited me in 1989.”

“Ah. That explains it.” She says, “You older generation types can never get the hang of technology.”

“Older generation? We’re the same age.”

“Yeah, but I’m from 2010. I at least learned how to use a computer.” She turns her attention back to the computer, frowning. Her dark brows draw together in confusion. 

“Edith is one of us.” She says, glancing at Five. “Retired.”

“That’s strange. We aren’t going to kill her, so why are we meeting her?”

“I’m not sure.” Vanya says softly. “But I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Edith is, like most retired agents, a combination of knowledgeable and paranoid that makes Five want to rip his skin off out of irritation. She greets them rudely, just a quick hand motion and a “sit down,” as if they were dogs. Vanya and Five sit across from her, chairs pushed together at the tiny table. 

“Edith.” Vanya greets. 

“When the Handler told me she was sending her best, I was expecting someone older, with a bit more experience.” Edith glares. 

“Age has nothing to do with skill, as I’m sure you’re well aware.” Five says dryly. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Vanya bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. Edith just glares harder, her mouth drawn into a grimace. 

“This must be a joke-” She starts, but Vanya cuts her off.

“What do you want, Edith? You obviously requested us.” 

Edith sighs, eyes still narrowed at Five, but speaks anyways. “Someone’s going after retired agents. My old partner turned up dead a week ago. I’ve found bugs in my house, I’ve been followed and very nearly killed. I need protection, obviously, but you two also need to figure out who is doing this, and why.” 

“We aren’t detectives, Edith. This is a job for management.” Five snaps. 

“This is a special request, and the Handler is honoring it.” She fires back. 

“Edith, will you give me a minute alone with my partner here?” Vanya says politely, the soft little smile she uses to disarm people firmly fixed upon her face. Edith grumbles but nods, standing up and heading towards the counter to order something. 

“This is wrong.” Vanya whispers, “But she’s right. The Handler sent us here, we have to do the job. Even if it’s following around some rude old lady for a week or two until we either catch someone or convince her she’s just being paranoid.” 

“You’re right,” Five leans close to speak in her ear, relishing the little shiver that she gives at his low voice, “But I don’t like it. I don’t do murder mysteries.” 

“It could be fun. Could be a lot of people to kill.” Vanya adds. 

She always knows just what to say. 

“Fine.” He agrees, just as Edith returns with a coffee and a pastry. 

~

To say Five is displeased is an understatement; he’s spent the past week escorting a bitter old agent around and following up on dead-end leads for this stupid assignment. He’s tempted to just say fuck it, let the old woman die, and accept the verbal slap on the wrist he’s sure to get from the Handler. 

But he knows Vanya well enough by now (and that realization is scary, they’ve only worked together for a couple of weeks) to know that she would rather cut off her arm than fail an assignment. 

She’s clearly not happy with this mission either though. Edith is grating on both of them, and since they’ve had to stay in her house to guard against any assassins, they haven’t had any time alone at all. They’re both a pent up combination of sexually frustrated, irritated, and frankly just tired. 

They’re on their eighth day of glorified guard duty, sitting in a small cafe while Edith eats and does whatever it is she does during the day. Vanya sits across from him, sipping on her coffee while Five glaces out into the cafe. He wonders if Edith contacting the Handler was enough to spook whoever it was trying to kill her. 

“How did the Handler find you?” Vanya asks abruptly, leaning back in the booth. 

Five raises a brow. “You’re really interested in what I did before?” 

She nods, eyes focused intently on his face, and Five sighs.

“I invented a crude version of a time machine, like the briefcases but not nearly as elegant. It worked, but I could only go forward about 6 hours.” He explains, “You know how management tracks the energy signatures of the cases? Well the energy signature from mine was similar enough to theirs, so the Handler came to investigate.” 

“You know, it makes sense you’re insanely smart. It explains,” She motions toward his person, “all that.” 

“What about you?” He chooses to ignore the lighthearted jab. “What did you do?”

“Oh. Before this I was third chair violin in an orchestra, and I taught lessons.” 

“Violin? How does someone go from a violin player to a trained killer?” He can’t imagine Vanya in an ordinary profession, if he’s being honest. Not after he’s seen her snap a man’s neck and grin wildly after. No, Vanya is a killer, just like him.

She frowns, looking down at the table for a minute. “I had this boyfriend, Leonard. It started out great, but over time he changed. Got more and more angry. At first it was just yelling, but then it got physical.” 

Her hand comes up to cover her throat for a moment before she continues. 

“I thought he was going to kill me, so I acted first. I stabbed him, and it felt _good_. Like for the first time in my life I was powerful. I had never felt powerful before. Almost immediately after it happened the Handler appeared. She told me she would help me deal with the mess if I worked for her, so I agreed.” 

“It suits you,” Five says after a moment, “This job. You’re good at it.” 

“Thanks. I’m glad the Handler found me. My life before was so ordinary.” Vanya says. “Now it’s exciting. Well, most of the time.” 

She laughs, and a piece of hair falls into her face. Unthinkingly, he reaches out and tucks it behind her ear, fingers skimming over her cheekbone. Vanya blushes, and his heart gives a stupid little flutter. It hits him all at once that not only is Vanya attractive, she’s cute and smart and so incredibly talented and oh, fuck, does he have feelings for her?

He freezes, his own face heating up as Vanya watches him, her eyes strangely glinting in the light. 

“I need to go.” He says, then adds, “To the bathroom.”

Vanya watches him in confusion as he gets up. He can feel her eyes on him as he flees.

In the bathroom, he leans back against the door and covers his face. He can’t- they have such a good thing going, easy and uncomplicated, and here he is fucking it up with soft feelings that he’s just realized have been there since their first assignment. 

Shit. He walks over to the sink, leaning against it. 

Sex is one thing, but emotions are something else. He isn’t good with them, he knows this. It’s how things had gotten so fucked up with Delores that he ran decades away from her. And he _likes_ Vanya. Not only as a person but as a partner. While a couple of weeks ago he would have been overjoyed at the thought of getting rid of a partner foisted off on him, now the thought leaves him with a growing feeling is unease in his stomach. 

He looks up, examining his reflection in the mirror as he tries to think about how to deal with this… situation. Behind him, the stall opens up and a very oddly dressed man in a mask steps out, silenced pistol drawn. They make eye contact in the mirror. 

“Son of a bitch-” 

~

Five watches as Vanya finishes her phone call, her posture looser and lighter than he’s seen all week. Now that this bullshit assignment is over, they can go back to the usual assassinations. Five is very much looking forward to that. 

“Guess you two aren’t completely useless,” Edith comments.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Five responds. He’s developed a grudging sort of respect for Edith after watching her bodily slam one of assassin’s partners into the ground, after he had taken care of the first one in the bathroom.

“The Handler is on her way to deal with the police.” Vanya says, a light spring in her step as she walks up to him. “We’ll probably get our next assignment tomorrow.” 

Five nods, “Good.” 

Vanya steps closer, a mischievous grin on her face, and whispers, “When we get back to the hotel, I was thinking we could try out that hot tub we saw.” 

“I’m not really feeling up to it tonight,” Five lies. After his earlier revelation, the last thing he needs to do is keep fucking her, even if he wants to. He _really_ wants to. 

“Okay,” Vanya says, “Wanna just get some Chinese food and watch a bunch of movies?” 

He isn’t strong enough to deny that too. So he agrees, and his heart races a little faster at the warm, pleased smile that spreads across her face. 

He’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five: Vanya? I don’t have a crush on her. She’s just someone I stare at and like and if she’s not there, it ruins my day.


End file.
